Singaling Talent
by OniyuriGaaru
Summary: Hogwarts has a singing talent show. enough said. DC: Marnee and i do not own any of the harry potter characters or the songs they sing. read it! its good!
1. Harry, Ron, and Seamus

Taylor: Okay! this story was deleted by fanfiction, so we changed it just a little, and so we are now putting it back up! Yay!

D/C: We don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the song they will sing in the fic.

Marnee: Yup! here it is!

Taylor:(grumbles) again...

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

At the Talent show backstage you will find Ron, Harry and Seamus getting ready to go on stage:

Ron-We're sing What I Go to School For right?

Harry-Yeah Ron, we have been going over this for the last 5 minutes!

Seamus-God Ron. Were you in Lala Land?

Hagrid-Our first performance will be Harry, Ron and Seamus.

Harry, Ron and Seamus walk out but Harry is closer and starting

Harry-Her voice is echoed in my mind.

Seamus-I count the days till she is mine

Can't tell my friends 'cos they will laugh

Ron-I love a member of the staff

I fight my way to front of class

To get the best view of her ass

Harry-I drop a pencil on the floor

She bends down and shows me more...

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Seamus-So she may be thirty-three

But that doesn't bother me

Her boyfriends working out of town

I find a reason to go round

Ron-I climb a tree outside her home

To make sure she is all alone

I see her in her underwear

I can't help but stop and stare

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

Harry-Everyone that you teach all day knows you're looking at me in a different way

I guess that's why my marks are getting so high

I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind

Seamus-I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for

I'm what you go to school for

Ron-She's packed her bag its in the trunk

Looks like she's picked herself a hunk

Harry-We drive past school to say good bye.

My friends they can't believe their eyes...

All-That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

You can call me crazy

I know that she craves me

That's what I go to school for

Even though it is a real bore

Girlfriends I've had plenty

None like Miss Mackenzie

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for

That's what I go to school for…

They trailed off and the music slowly stopped. They stood there, silence. Then… clapping, cheering, and laughing erupted the Great Hall.

Hagrid-Wow! Great Job guys! Next up...

* * *

Taylor: Well! There is the first chapter

Marnee: again

Taylor: (frowns) Right.

Marnee:(while Taylor is still pouting) We hope you guys liked the story! Please Read Review! Bye!

Taylor: Bye!


	2. Neville

Chokkuramonkii: Read my storys

Taylor: Omg lol! D/C on first chapter and in the summary.Hope you like this chapter! so...

**On With The Show!**

Hagrid-Next up…next up…Neville? Okay. Here's Neville!

Neville slowly walked out on stage with his face as read as a beet. He closed his eyes as the music started.

Neville-I wont talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
'Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
'Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waiting  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true…

He stopped singing as the music slowly dissolved into the silence atmosphere in the Great Hall. Everyone was stunned. Even Draco had nothing to say. Everyone was so speechless that they were barely breathing. Everyone jumped when Neville muttered a dedication into the mic.

Neville-To Luna.

He ran off stage before anyone could say anything about it.

Hagrid-OOOKKKKAAAYYY! That was a surprise wasn't it!

Everyone-YEAH!

Hagrid-So now! Next we have…!

* * *

Taylor: Review!

Chokkuramonkii: And read my story aka Will She Say Yes or NO?


	3. Ginny and Hermione

Hagrid-So now! Next up we have Hermione and Ginny!

Hermione and Ginny walked out on stage, there was clapping and cheers from everyone but the Slythrine girls for they knew that Pansy was jealous of Hermione's wisdom and Ginny's bravery. Following them was Fred and George.

Ginny-Okay! Okay!

Hermione-Seattle down! Seattle down!

The music starts.

George-Ladies and Gentlemen!

Fred-Ladies and Gentlemen! Oooohwee! (A/N: whatever Fred says is like in the background/ during of what George says)

George-This is a Georgie phizal…

Fred-Georgie phizal oooohwee!

George-productshizzle!

Hermaaay!

Fred-Hermaaay!

George-The princess is here…oooohwee!

Fred- She's here…

George Fred-Ginnay!

Ginny-This beat is…

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

(A/N: Ginny does a little 1, 2 step to one side as Hermione does it next to her going the opposite way, they keep dancing very ghetto-ish, lol had to put that! And is very good at it, everyone in the audience but the Slytherine girls started dancing with the music as if they were at a night club, most eyes, most guy eyes, where on Ginny and Hermione's swaying bodies. They do the 1, 2-step move every 1, 2-step line.)

Ginny-Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,

Hermione and Ginny-Let me see ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-I love it when ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-Everybody

Ginny-1, 2 step

We about to get it on

This beat is

Ginny-Outrageous so contagious make you crave it…

Hermione-Georgie made it! (A/N: in the background for Ginny)

Ginny-So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it

Hermione and Ginny-Jump on it

Ginny-No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Ginny-Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,

Hermione and Ginny-Let me see ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-I love it when ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-Everybody

Ginny-1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Hermione-We goin'to step it like this. oooohwee!

Ginny-It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow

George-Ladies and Gentlemen! (during!)

Ginny-Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go

Hermione-I like this ah

Ginny-So swing it over here,  
Mr.DJ,

Fred-Hey! Hey! (during)

Ginny-And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow

Hermione-Dance slow yeah (during)

Ginny-Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over  
here, Mr. DJ,

George-Ladies and Genlemen! (during)

Ginny-And we will, we will rock you,

Hermione and Ginny-Let's shake!

Hermione-I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat

Ginny-rocking the beat (during)

Hermione-I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me

Ginny-nothing on me

Hermione-Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one

Whooooo!

Ginny-Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,

Hermione and Ginny-Let me see ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-I love it when ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-Everybody

Ginny-1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Ginny-Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,

Hermione and Ginny-Let me see ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-I love it when ya'll

Ginny-1, 2 step

Hermione and Ginny-Everybody

Ginny-1, 2 step

We about to get it on

Ginny-This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Georgie Pha production! (whispers into mic)

Fred and George-oooohweee!… oooohweee!

The music slowly fades and everyone is clapping and cheering and whistling. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George take a bow and leave the stage.

Hagrid-Oooohweee! Now next up…


	4. Draco

Taylor: Here we go!...

Marnee: again!

Taylor: Right!...

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Hagrid-oooohweee! Now next up is Draco!

Draco walks out on stage followed at his heels was Pansy. A look of annoyance on his face.

Pansy-Oh Draco! Are going to sing a song for me? Are you? Please?

Draco took the mic from Hagrid.

Draco-I have changed me mind on what I'm going to sing. This song is for Pansy…

Music starts, Pansy looking pleased, Draco looking sexy, the crowed looking confused but one girl who looked like she was gonna die of laughter. Draco saw her and realized she had heard the song he was ready to sing to the pug faced girl who was clinging to him. He turned to Pansy. She pressed herself to him.

Pansy-Talk to me

Draco-You want me to tell you something?

Pansy-Uh huh

Draco-I know what you wanna here

'Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too

Pansy-I think I love you baby

Draco-I think I love you too

I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl  
you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you  
I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world

Pansy-Ooooh boy you drive me crazy

Draco shoves Pansy away from him

Draco-Bitch you make me hurl!

They call me superman, leap tall girls in a single bound, I'm

Single now, got no ring on this finger now

They call me superman, leap tall girls in a single bound; I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now

I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship, save it chick, baby-sit? You make me sick  
Superman ain't savin' spit, girl you can jump on Shady's dick  
straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell every skinny girl to her face  
play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face  
I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, chick why ask? Kiss my dick, get my cash? I'd rather have you whip my ass

Don't put out, I'll put you out. Won't get out, I'll push you out

Love blew out, poppin' spit, wouldn't love on fire to put you out  
Am I too nice? Buy you ice? Chick if you died, I wouldn't buy you life  
what you tryin' to be my new wife? What you Mariah? Fly through twice

But I do know one thing though, chickens, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo  
Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on that empty runway oh

'Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman

Don't get me wrong, I love these girls, it's no secret, everybody knows  
Yeah we fuck, chick so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes  
We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend  
Never know what kind of car I'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then  
You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys  
too much pride, between you and I, not a jealous man, but females lie  
But I guess that's just what girls do, how could it ever be just us two?  
I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just kissed you

But I do know one thing though, chickens, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo  
Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk ass on that empty runway oh…

The girl from the crowed Draco saw from before was smiling and singing a long with him. He silently invited her up onto the stage.

Draco-Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby,

Girl (jokes)- I think I love you too

Draco-I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl  
you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you  
I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world,

Girl(jokes)-Ooooh boy you drive me crazy

Draco-Bitch you make me hurl...

'Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman

First thing you say,

Girl (mocking voice, joking along with the song) -I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day  
I don't see what the big deal is anyways, you're just plain old Marshall to me"

Draco-Oooh yah girl run that game,

Girl -Hailie Jade, I love that name, love that tattoo, what's that say? Rot in pieces? Uh, that's great

Draco-First off you don't know Marshall, at all so grow partial, that's ammo for my arsenal, I'll bump you off that barstool  
there goes another lawsuit, leave footprints all across you, good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle  
you want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad, don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands  
put on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand  
girl you just blew your chance, don't mean to ruin your plans

But I do know one thing though, chickens, they come they go. Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo  
Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow, till then just sit your drunk on that empty runway oh

Cuz, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too, I think I love you baby,

Girl (jokes)-I think I love you too

Draco-I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world, I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl  
you know you want me baby, you know I want you too, they call me superman, I'm here to rescue you  
I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world,

Girl (jokes)- Ooooh boy you drive me crazy

Draco-Bitch you make me hurl...

'Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman

'Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman

'Cus I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, can't be your Superman, your Superman, your Superman…

Draco and the girl stopped. Pansy stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. The girl was still laughing from the song, Draco looked at Pansy.

Draco-Sorry, but your just not my chick.

The girl got off the stage and went back to her friends, Draco watching her she went. Pansy saw this a fumed and ran off. Draco took a bow and started to walk about without an applause or anything until he heard clapping and cheering. He turned around and smiled, not smirked, smiled a genuine smile, bowed once more, and left.

Hagrid-Whoa! What a dis! Next up we have…

* * *

Taylor and Marnee: Hoped you liked it! Review! bye! 


	5. Hermione

Marnee: This is a good choice for her.lol!

Taylor: Yup! I agree! Thats why we chose it! Anyway...

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Hagrid-Whoa! What a dis! Next up we have Hermione, singing by herself this time.

Hermione walked out on stage smiling as the crowed cheered and applauded. The music started.

Hermione-Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life…

Music slowly stops playing. Hermione bowed and froze. The entire Great Hall was silence for everyone heard a clank of metal and horses hooves.

The great Hall doors flung open and a person dressed in white knights armor upon a golden horse rode in through the people and jumped of his horse onto the stage next to Hermione.

He stood next to her and bent on one knee, head down. Hermione smiled, realizing that this was her "white knight upon a fiery steed" from the song she just sang. She took the knights hands and pulled him to his feet. She walked into his arms and reached up to the helment and took it of. She chuckled a little chuckle and she put her arm around her knight a kissed him.

Hermione-Ron… My hero...

Hagrid-Well FINALLY! IT TOOK YOU GUYS 5 YEARS TO GET TOGETHER! Now shoo shoo! We have more people to perform and no one wants to see you smog each other!

Ron and Hermione walked off stage.

Hagrid-Now that Hermione finally got her hero we can move on. Next…

* * *

Taylor and Marnee: Review! Review! Review! bye! 


	6. Ron and Hermione

Hagrid- Now that Hermione finally got her hero we can move on. Next is Ron and Hermione.

Ron and her Hermione and pick up their microphones. Music starts.

Ron- Sometimes, in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow

Hermione- But, if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Both- Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For, it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Ron- Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow

Hermione- For no one can fill  
Those of your needs that you won't let show

Ron- You just call on me brother when you need a hand

Both- We all need somebody to lean on

Hermione- I just might have a problem that you'll understand

Both- We all need somebody to lean on

Both- Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on

For, it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Ron- You just call on me brother when you need a hand

Both- We all need somebody to lean on

Hermione- I just might have a problem that you'll understand

Both- We all need somebody to lean on

Both- If there is a load  
You have to bear, that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load if you just call me  
Call me if you need a friend  
Call me...

Hagrid- That was amazing! It sounds like you want to dedicate it to someone.

Both- Yes we would. We would like to dedicate to our best friend Harry Potter.

They smiled, bowed and waved as they walked off stage.

Hagrid- Okay now! Bye. Next up is…

* * *

Taylor: hey hope you like it! review! btw idk where marnee is.


	7. Harry

Taylor: hey! Marnee is back! Yay! Lol!

Marnee:Hey! OMG(oh my god) I love this song! I am done!

* * *

Hagrid- Okay now! Bye. Next up is Harry! 

Harry walked out on the stage and smiled.

Harry- I want to thank Ron and Hermione for showing me their support even though it was through song. But I would like to dedicate this next song to a very special lady in my life…Ginny.

Music starts and Harry closes his eyes and breathes in, building up the air to sing loud and clearly….

Harry-The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Ginnywalked outonstage. Harry put hisarm around her waste and they started to sway back and forth to the music…

Harry- And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

And you're my survival; you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

Ginny turn so her back is to Harry, his arm still around her and her arm on his. as he continues to sing to her, he takes the hand thats around her and grabs her hand thats on his (confussing i know sorry) and twirls her away from him then twirls her back toward him.

Harry- And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I'm dropped out, I'm burned up, I'm on my way back from the dead

I'm tuned in, I'm turned on, remembered the things that you said

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life

Music fades out...

Harry- Ginny, you've stood next to me though my darkest of times, for that I am grateful.

Ginny- Anything for you Harry…

Harry kisses her. There were whoops and cheering from the audience. Ron and Hermione came out and led the two Voldemort tortured "lovers" off stage.

Hagrid- Heehee its about time they came out with their feelings. Who else here think they're good for each other?

People raised their hands, even Draco and his gang (a/n: O.o).

Hagrid- Okay put your hands down now! Next!

* * *

Okay! all good! REVIEW! 


	8. Ron

Marnee: OMG! Hi! I know what you're doing right now… starting to read this story. LOL!

Taylor: That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Marnee:You're not very nice.

Taylor:Okay, okay….

**ON WITH THE SHOW…!**

Hagrid- Okay put your hands down now! Next is blahblah I am so tired of saying this line blah blah here is Ron.

Ron walks out on the stage with Hermione. Ron has is arm around Hermione and the music starts.

Ron-What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Hagrid- Wow! That was amazing. Give a hand to Ron. I think that was one of the best performance all night.

Ron took a pelia.

Hagrid- Next up is…

* * *

Reveiw! 


	9. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny

Taylor: Last and final chapter. I just felt like it was time to put this story to an end. since it wasn't ment to go on as a story, forever and ever becuase it wasn't ment to be going anywhere. Hope you like it!

**ON WITH THE FINAL SHOW!**

Hagrid- Next is everyone! Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron!

The four of them come out on stage. That music starts.

All- Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Harry- Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Hermione- Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

All- We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Ron- We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

Ginny- We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

All- We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

All- Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

Hagrid- Okay! Wonderful! And that's our show! Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Reveiw! This the last chapter!

Songs:

Chapter one: That's What I Go To School For by Busted

Chapter two: True by Ryan Cabrera

Chapter three: 1, 2 Step by Ciara

Chapter four: Superman (edited) by Eminem

Chapter five: Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler

Chapter six: Lean On Me by Bill Withers

Chapter seven: I'll Be by Edwin McCain

Chapter eight: You and Me by Lifehouse

Chapter nine: Were All In This Together by Highschool Musical cast from theHighschool Musical movie


End file.
